My Dearest
by Anelah
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow finally has his Black Pearl back and for once is looking to stay out of trouble, when he accidentally enters a convent in Sevilla and meets one fierce, cunning Spanish novice.
1. Every

**A/N: Hello!**

 **I decided to write another Pirates if the Caribbean/ Jack and Angelica fanfiction. Unlike with my other ones, I din't have a real plan on what I am going to write, just a few ideas. I hope I will be able to update regularly. This story takes place before The Curse Of The Black Pearl, at least, at the moment. I hope you'll like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (duh).**

 **/Anelah**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Every**_

* * *

The rain was pouring down onto the cobblestone streets. Large puddles of water had formed and were only increasing in size with every raindrop that fell. The moonlight cast a slightly blue glow onto the land below, but one could only make out a small part if the full moon, since it was hidden behind the big, dark clouds.  
A lonely dog with dirty fur quickly made its way across the street in a hopeless attempt of finding some shelter. The windows and doors of every single house along that one wet, dirty cobblestone street were shut to keep the cold and the rain outside and a dim glow from a candle lit up some of the windows. Lightning blinded the lonely dog, shortly followed by thunder so loud one might think the world was going to end.

A figure wearing a long, dark cape with the hood pulled so far down one couldn't see their face at all, dark trousers and heavy, leather boots, hurried down the little alley as fast as the circumstances they were in allowed them. The figure turned into an even sketchier looking, narrow street and followed it until he reached a dead end. Or at least, that's what it looked like. In actual fact, it was merely a wall, a high wall at that. The hooded person squeezed along in between the wall and a house until he reached a bigger area, almost like a courtyard. It would of course have been possible to reach the courtyard by simply walking straight down the main road, but this person did not want to be seen. He looked around frantically, but nobody was watching him, from what he could tell. He turned back around, facing the wall, which, where he was standing had a little, metal gate, behind which was a muddy path that lead to the front door of a rather square, decently sized building not too far from a church. After glancing over his shoulder one more time, the figure, who, as one would be able to tell, now that he was no longer hiding in the shadows, was a man with a bushy black beard, opened the gate and, while trying to make as little noise as possible when walking on that muddy path, marched right up to the door of the building. He opened his jacket and took out something wrapped in a lot of towels and old clothes. He put the bundle down onto the steps and sighed heavily, looking at it. It was for the best. He was doing the right thing. He pounded on the door three times, as hard and loudly as he could, then proceeded to sprint away from the scene as fast as he possibly could, disappearing into the night. That was when a very tired looking nun opened the heavy wooden doors.

* * *

~nineteen years later~

He stepped behind the helm and caressed the wooden steering wheel of his beloved ship. He finally had her back. The Wicked Wench. Or, Black Pearl as he had renamed her. He threw a glance at his arm and immediately felt his blood begin to boil. He was branded a pirate. He might be a pirate, but he was still a better man than Beckett. If being a pirate meant being free, not having to transport slaves and goods all across the seven seas, because Beckett said so, then he was happy being a pirate. His father was one aswell, after all.

„Cap'n Sparrow, sir?" Joshamee Gibbs, a pirate he had recruited in Tortuga, who had recently also become his first mate, adressed him. Jack grinned. That sounded great. He finally was Captain Jack Sparrow again, a title he had earned after trapping Capitán Salazar and his crew in the Devil's Triangle, but had to sort of give up, after he had been forced to start working for the East India Trading Company.

„Master Gibbs." Jack replied, implying he was listening. „Well, I was wonderin'-" Gibbs was interrupted by the boy in the crow's nest: „LAND-HO!" Jack shooed him off, without waiting for Gibbs to continue speaking, they needed to get ready to make port, after all. Already an hour later, the Black Pearl was safely docked in Cádiz, Spain. Jack had payed double for being allowed to dock his ship in the harbour and being allowed to not use his real name. He wasn't as well known in Spain and he wanted it to stay that way. Beckett was still looking for him, after all. He was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, the entire Royal Navy was out looking for him and the „wanted" posters covered the walls of many, many houses all over the most important, to the Navy at least, coastal cities, although mainly throughout the Caribbean.

Jack had business in Sevilla, which was a decent way away from Cádiz, he would have to travel for a day by horse and carriage, so presumably, if they found one fast, they would reach Sevilla very early in the morning when it was still dark, as it was already midday. He needed to visit Capitán Fernández, a man his father used to talk about a lot, and that man happened to live in Sevilla. „Jackie, bein' a pirate's in yer blood. I know, as much as I may not like the idea, ye're gonna become one anyway. If ye ever do, be sure to visit Captain Fernández, in Seville. He be a very wise pirate who ye can learn a lot from. Go see him. Remember that, Jackie." Was what Captain Edward Teague used to say. Jack Sparrow respected his father enough to follow his advice. He was a wise pirate and Keeper of the Code. „Gibbs, you and I are going to steal some carriage and travel to Seville. Have business there. And you lot," Jack said, now turning towards the rest of his crew, „will mind the boat. Take it in turns, if ye want. But if I return and my ship's gone, all of you are going to die, slowly and painfully. Mark my words." The crew nodded, shaking with fear. They repected and liked their Captain, but feared him as well. He was being absolutely serious and they knew it. Jack and Gibbs started to stroll further into the town. Only a few minutes later, they had found the market. Many people were selling different fruits, most of them what the Europeans called „exotic", fruits that didn't grow in Spain, or Europe in general, as a matter of fact. Of course there were pots, pans, plates, silverwear, cups and things like that sold as well. Jack had even spotted an elderly woman trying to get people to buy an extremely overpriced wooden chair and table.

Long story short, whatever you needed, you could find it here.

Just as Gibbs was about to head over to said elderly woman, Jack held him back and nodded in the direction of the street. Gibbs squinted and, despite his terrible eyesight, he could make out a two horses pulling a carriage, coming towards them at a steady pace. Gibbs nodded at Jack. The carriage came to a halt in the center of the marketplace and a woman, probably around thirty years old, got out of the carriage, closely followed by two maids. She appeared to be very wealthy. Jack watched the lady intently, secretly wishing he wasn't on some „mission" and had more time to get this damsel to fall for him. He could use some female company, now that he thought about it. He had- „Jack! What be yer plan of action?" Gibbs hissed, snapping him back to reality. „Take that man down. Then we escape." Jack planned immediately, pointing at the well-dressed man who was guarding the carriage, who also happened to control where the horses went. „What do I do, Cap'n? Do I kill him?" The chubby man inquired. Jack narrowed his eyes, thinking this through. „No", he said decidedly, „We can't have people notice us. Besides, why fight when you can negotiate?" He smirked. The two pirates marched over to the carriage and Jack only stopped inches away from the elderly, well-dressed man's face, who made a face, but quickly got himself under control. „Mornin'" Jack greeted him. „Can I help you... sir?" The man politely started the conversation, wondering if the sarcasm in the word „sir" had been too obvious, also trying to remember any English he had learnt when he was young, since these two lads obviously weren't Spanish or didn't speak it. Jack grinned. „A bloke like yeself shouldn't be working for other people, eh? What say ye? How about being free?" He tried, the man kept his poker-face though. „I apologize, I cannot do that, sir."

„Thing is, we need a ride." Gibbs interrupted. He knew what his Captain was trying to do, which was get the man to join his crew and therefore be on Jack's side and help them out, but honestly, Gibbs didn't like him. At all. Jack shot his companion death glares and mouthed „What the Kraken are you doing?" The man had now raised his eyebrows and was about to say something back, when Jack simply hit him in the back of the head with his pistol and he fell unconscious to the ground. Jack jumped into the „driver's seat" of the carriage, Gibbs climbed in the back and they got the horses to start gallopping through the streets, for once not followed by guards, since there were only two, who either couldn't be bothered or just didn't notice, at the market.

„I thought ye said we were going to negotiate!" Gibbs called out of the window to Jack, who smirked. „Change of plan, Gibbs!" The Captain seemed to be very content for some reason. „Pirate, aye?" Gibbs replied and Jack nodded, smirking. He liked Gibbs.

* * *

~Sevilla, España~

A single candle placed on her desk lit up the room and gave her enough light to be able to read.  
She was sitting at her desk reading the bible. It was so peaceful and quiet at this time of night. Not that it ever was loud at a convent, but she just preferred this time of her day. Technically, she should already have been fast asleep, it was almost midnight and morning prayers took place at 4AM already. She sighed and closed her holy book, blowing out the candle and hopping into her little bed. Soon, she was going to become a nun. Not that she ever was going to be anything else. She had grown up in the convent. The sisters told her she'd been found at the convent's door in the middle of the night, after someone had left her there. She did sometimes wonder what was outside the little part if town she knew. What was the rest of the world like? But she could not waste time on such thoughts, she was not supposed to dream about things like that. Jesus was the only person of importance in her life and it had to stay that way. She wanted this life. It had chosen her. It was her destiny to become a nun, just like her parents had apparently wanted.

Captain Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs were strolling around the town of Sevilla, late at night, or early in the morning, depending on how you wanted to look at it. 4AM.

„So where do you suppose we start our search for this Capitán Fernández?" Gibbs asked and Jack shrugged. „It be late, Gibbs. I say... we start tomorrow and now we just go for a drink?" Jack's first mate grinned in approval. The two men quickly found an inn and ordered some rum only to minutes later be approached by a woman in very revealing clothes. „Hola, señor." She purred and sat down on Gibbs' lap, merely because he was sitting closer to where she had come from. Frankly, she did find the lad with the dreadlocks and the tan skin more attractive. „Excuse me." Gibbs said, smiling winningly and disappeared with the wench. Jack sighed. Great. How stupid did he look, sitting here alone? He drunk the rest of the rum and decided to head out and find a brothel. A few minutes after passing a church, he spotted a rather large building with a wall surrounding it. That looked promising! With big, determined steps, he opened the gate, walked right up to the door and pressed the handle down. Nothing happened. The door wouldn't budge, apparently it was locked. Jack frowned and rounded the building. He found a little window and pulled himself up to be able to look through it. Inside was a small room lit up by a candle with a bed and a desk in the corner. Definitely a brothel, he was convinced now and climbed all the way into the building, not without landing on the floor with an overly loud thump. Someone beside him gasped. Jack jumped up and looked around. Oh bugger. Sitting up in bed was a young woman, mouth agape, with the sheets pulled up to her chest. From what he could make out in the candlelight, she had dark brown hair and eyes, slight freckles, full lips, a small nose and was just overall very pretty. She slowly lowered her hand and looked at him with a challenging look.

God, she was beautiful.

He felt a rush of excitement run through him as he stared her up and down as she slowly got out of her bed and took one step towards him. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. „Hello, love." He greeted her with a raspy voice and felt his heartrate accelerate, for seemingly no reason at all.  
„I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but get out. Now. Or I will scream and get the other sisters and we can get you hanged." The woman threatened, her voice shaky, but she was doing a good job at hiding it. She was clearly scared. Shehad never been this close to a stranger before and here she was in a small room with a weird looking man, who knew what he wanted or could do to her.

„Are the others as beautiful as you?" Jack flirted, winking at her. She blushed, but he couldn't see it, since it was too dark.  
„Get out." She repeated. „This isn't a brothel, is it?" Jack asked carefully and earned a confused look from the pretty lady. „This is a convent. And I am about to take my vows, so get out. I don't want some stranger ruining this for me." „You scared I'll corrupt your pure soul?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice. She gasped and without a warning she screamed at the top of her lungs: „AYUDA! (Help!)" Jack panicked and she glared at him. „See ya soon, love." He grinned and quickly jumped back out the window. „Stop calling me that, you disgusting bastard!" She yelled at him, leaning out of the window. „Well, if ye tell me yer name I'll know what to call ye next time!" He retorted. „There is no next time." The woman insisted and closed the window with that.  
The pirate slowly left the property. Change of plans. Ferdinand or whatever his name was, could wait.

He had a novice to corrupt.


	2. Time

**Chapter 2: Time**

* * *

"So what do ye plan on doing next?" Joshamee Gibbs slurred, leaning back in his chair. He felt good. He had had a nice night with rum and that Spanish wench and was now sitting opposite his captain in the pub in Sevilla.  
"Regarding?" Jack inquired, sipping on his rum. For once, he was more sober than Gibbs. "Capitàn Fernàndez, of course. Jack, what's gotten in ye? Ye've been so... absent. And yer pretty much sober." Gibbs laughed and Jack grinned fakely, ignoring the question.

He just wanted to see that little pretty novice from last night again. What was wrong with him? He looked around. He could have any woman he wanted. Just as he was scanning the room, three wenches winked at him, but he didn't even react. Maybe he wanted her, because it was a challenge? Besides, she was something he'd never experienced before. She was seemingly innocent, untouched, religious and yet, cunning, witty, courageous and so goddamn beautiful, at least, from what he'd seen last night.  
"Jack? Cap'n?" "Aye?" "I was talkin' to ye." Gibbs mentioned dryly.

"Was it important?" Jack retorted, with the same lack of respect. Gibbs shook his head while raising his eyebrows and Jack wasn't quite sure if he did this to answer the question, or just because he thought his captain was acting strange.  
Maybe both.

"Well then... I'm going out. I'll be back... at some point." Jack announced getting up from his wooden seat.  
"To Fernàndez?" Gibbs asked, but the fellow pirate was already out the door.

* * *

It was pouring down with rain and it was much darker than it usually was at this time of day, which was around noon already.  
Captain Sparrow stumbled along the wet, still unfamiliar streets of Sevilla and after taking a wrong turn twice, he finally spotted the brothel. Convent! Convent.

* * *

He squeezed his back against the wall of the building in an attempt of not being seen by a passer-by or nun, it was daylight after all. Unfortunately for Jack, he hadn't the slightest idea of what the daily routine of a nun or novice looked like, so when he squeezed in through that little window, which he was postitive was the same one as the one he'd come in through last night, he expected her to just be sitting there. But she wasn't.  
He could wait.  
Quietly, he walked around the room, opening a few drawers to find nothing interesting and quite quickly, he got bored.

* * *

The novice and the other older sisters sat around a big table, silently eating their food after praying and thanking the Lord for it first, of course. The novice, Angelica, had a perfect view over the hallway, because she was sitting opposite the door, that had been left open to allow a slight draft in. Airing the building was important and something they usually did in the mornings or afternoons. Suddenly, something caught her eye and she gasped loudly, which resulted in her basically choking on her food. Coughing dramatically, she jumped up from her chair, which was terrible behaviour. The other sisters stared at her in shock and demanding an explanation.

"Food was too hot. Excuse me." She attemped at making an excuse, but that just resulted in more coughing and Angelica hurried oit the door, slamming it shut behind her.  
"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" She hissed at the familiar man standing in the middle of the hallway. It was a miracle the others hadn't seen him. He grinned wryly. "Hello, love." He greeted her, coming closer, she took a big step back. "Thought I'd pay ye a visit. Must be boring in here." He assumed rather rudely, Angelica thought. "You know nothing about me and my life. Get out before I alert the sisters again." She snapped. "What are ye gonna do? Hit me with your bible?" Came the sarcastic retort. "A man like you deserves no respect from anyone, especially not me. Go." She stated coldly, pointing towards the front door down the hall behind Jack.  
"I'll be in your room." He said and marched off, disappearing in a -HER- room! Angelica was boiling with anger. She bit her tongue in an attempt to calm her nerves and not insult him and forced her feet to take her back into the dining room, where she sat back down on her chair, slamming the fork onto her plate. The nuns looked up and shot her death glares. They all loved Angelica, but none of them knew what had gotten into her today. As soon as everone had finished their dinner, Angelica raced to her room, locking the door behind her. Yes, her nightmare hadn't been a nightmare. That man was actually in her room, lying on her bed. Now he was sitting up.

Now he looked at her.  
Now he grinned that typical, annoying smile of his.  
Now he was eyeing her up and down. Checking her out.  
So she decided to do the same. She stood upright, maintaining her dignity, and looked him up and down.  
He was slim, taller than her, had tanned skin, dark brown eyes and hair with long dreadlocks, a moustace and goatie and pretty prominent cheekbones. He was wearing a worn-out red bandana and his tricorn hat had been placed on her nightstand.  
Not too bad looking, actually.

She could have killed herself for thinking this, but now that she was really looking at him for once, she actually found him quite handsome.  
He smirked, of course, knowing she was checking him out and sensing she had calmed down.  
He got out of her bed and walked over to her, but for once giving her some personal space, which she appreciated.  
"So... what be your name?" He tried again.  
"Yours first." She demanded. And Jack actually gave in.  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He looked very proud, but she just laughed, much to his dismay. "Where's your ship then, Captain Sparrow?" "Love, my ship, the Black Pearl, is in Càdiz. At the harbour. I hope. And who be I talking to?" The novice sighed in deafeat.

"I'm Angelica."  
Jack cocked his head. "Just Angelica? Well, it suits ye, angel." He smirked, Angelica forced herself to bite back the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth. It wasn't a flirty smile, more like her smiling at how bizarre this all was.  
Getting serious again, crossing her arms, she explained: "I don't know my last name. My parents apparently left me in front of the door of this convent when I was not even a year old." All the sarcasm vanished from Jack's face. "They must have been mad to give up a lady like yeself." He said softly, Angelica didn't bite her smile back this time. Maybe there was more to this man than she had initially thought.

"I ought to get back to the others. We'll be praying in a few minutes." She changed the subject, nodding at the clock above the door. Jack, to her surprise, nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Don't come back."  
He grinned sheepishly and she knew what it meant, but didn't say another word until he had climbed out the window and was leaving the property.  
Angelica sighed and sunk down onto her bed. She suddenly was aware of just how quiet the convent was. No one ever really, honestly smiled at her. No one complimented her. Every day was the same.  
But this life had chosen her, right? She was going to take her vows, nothing was going to stop her.  
Opening the creaking door, she felt empty, for some reason. Like she didn't want to go to prayers. She felt a sudden need to see things, explore the world. See the sea, which she had so far only heard stories about.  
What was that Jack-man's life like, sailing all the time? No, she couldn't waste time on such thoughts. Time to pray.

* * *

That night, Angelica couldn't sleep at all. She had so many things on her mind. Where had she come from? Who were her parents? Why had they left her? Were they even still alive? If so, where were they now? A knock on the window made her jump. She slowly got up and pushed the window open just a few centimetres. There he was, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"What do you want?" She snapped at him, clearly annoyed he hadn't obeyed when she told him to stay away. "You." He winked and in response, Angelica slammed the window shut as hard as she could and stood with her back against it. She folded her hands and prayed for God's forgiveness for her talking to this pedophile.  
Another set of knocks on the window interrupted her prayer and irritated and determined to get rid of this parasite, she pushed the window open again. "Get. Lost." "I be only joking, love. Not really, but... that be not the point, eh?" Jack attempted an apology. "Come into town with me, Angelica. You'll actually see something except this little room for once." He offered. Angelica just stared at him in utter disbelief. Was he for real? He was really going to ruin her life for her like this? Did he not have any respect for her whatsoever? Her mouth agape, she said nothing for a few long seconds. Then, she simply closed it. Her eyes void of any emotion, she merely stated: "I can't." And was suprised herself at this answer. She had meant to say she didn't want to, but was that really the truth? "We'll be back before morning prayers. Promise. Nothing will happen to you. I'll be by yer side the whole time." He assured her.

"Exactly what I'm worried about. Sparrow... I'm a soon-to-be nun, I can't go out with men. My only love is Jesus." Jack gave her a surprised look. "Who said anything about love or going out together?" Angelica felt her heart sink and the blood rush into her face. "I thought you said—" She was interrupted by Jack again: "If that be what ye want it to be, be my guest." She smiled sweetly. "Absolutely not, thank you very much. I'd rather die here than go out- whatever- with a dirty sailor like you and ruin my life." "I think we both know whay you truly want, darlin'" Jack retorted rather seriously. Angelica sighed deeply. She had already accepted he was not going to leave her be until she "went out" with him.  
She rolled her eyes as he still stood there, arms crossed. Carefully, she pushed the window open fully and jumped out, landing directly, and far too close to, Jack. Disgusted, she took a step to the side, waiting for him to lead the way, which he did, grinning in victory.

She felt unsafe from the second she had stepped off the property where she spent 80 percent of her time. Jack walked next to her, but keeping a nice distance, which she appreciated. Neither of them said a word, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. What in the world was she doing? It suddenly hit her that she was walking through the streets of Sevilla at night with a man whom she'd met once the night before after he had illegaly entered her room.  
She was never going to be forgiven for this. She was basically already in hell.  
The novice in her black long dress and the strangely dressed man with the long dreadlocks were now heading towards the centre of Sevilla, currently passing by lots of deserted houses in a dark alley, the worst part of town.

Angelica nearly had a heart attack when Jack forcefully put an arm around her waist, pulling her so close to him, she was oressed against him when walking. He had also sped up and was now taking her behind the corner of a house into another alley. That was it. She was being kidnapped. "Let me go, you sick bastard!" She shouted, struggling in his grip. "Shut up, are you crazy?" Jack hissed, pulling her even closer, if that was even possible. That was when she realized what he was doing. Left and right from them were several groups of filthy, disgusting looking men whisteling at her. Jack was protecting her by pretending she was his wife or something. Not that it was very convincing seeing an unhappy nun and a pirate pretending to be in love. She thought she would faint again when she caught a glimpse of something in Jack's other hand. A pistol. He could pull the trigger anytime. He was pointing it at the men, who shot him death glares, but retreated back into their abandoned houses. Now they had arrived in the centre of the town, a large space that was clearly the marketplace at daytime, surrounded by small shops, houses, inns and pubs. Jack let go of her waist, finally, and entered a pub. Uncertain of what to do, she followed him right to the back corner of the busy pub, where Jack sat down opposite a chubby bearded man, who greeted him by giving him a bottle of some liquid Angelica assumed was what made people act weird. She had seen it a few times at night, when looking out her window. People sometimes walked past, right outside the walls surrounding the convent, drinking from bottles, singing and laughing.

"Who be this?" Gibbs inquired, nodding in Angelica's direction. She was still awkwardly standing next to Jack, who was sitting on an old wooden chair. Being the gentleman he was, Jack grabbed a chair from the table behind him, pushing a drunk woman off it and gestured for the novice to sit down, which she reluctantly did.  
"This be Angelica. Nun of some sort." Jack introduced her briefly, then told Angelica the chubby man was Gibbs, his loyal first mate.  
Gibbs cocked an eyebrow. Where had Jack gotten a nun from? And such a gorgeous one at that? He smiled warmly at the lady, a gesture she didn't return.  
Jack noticed she didn't feel comfortable. He stood up and started to walk back to the door. "Coming?" He called over his shoulder and stepped outside. That, Jack didn't have to say twice. Angelica jumped up and practically floreted outside, only to be greeted with a sword pointing at her throat. She gasped. "If you're going to be spending some time outside the walls of your convent, you'll want to know how to defend yourself. I'll teach ye." Jack said, still pointing the sword at her. Angelica looked up at him and pouted her lips. "Mister Sparrow", she purred, rolling the "r", "I do not think you would want to... hurt me, now, would you?" Slowly, she moved her fingertips on top of the sword and gently pushed it down to lower it, all the while moving closer to him, until he had lowered it completely, just staring at her. She stood on tiptoes, only a centimetre away from his lips and whispered: "That wasn't so hard, was it?" As suddenly, as she had changed, she changed back again, jumping back about two metres away from him. Jack let out a sound of disappointment. "How was that?" She asked, grinning in victory. "Uh... can you do that again... a couple hundred times?" Jack mumbled, still frozen in place, but shortly found himself in the situation Angelica had been in a few seconds ago. She had his sword pointed at his throat.

Unbelievable.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter 2, hope you liked it! I apologize for any typos I missed when proofreading. I'm not sure of this story is boring lol, there will be more action soon, although I do plan on making this a pure romance/drama story, unlike my other Jack/Angelica fanfics. Hope you don't mind. Any suggestions/ideas/requests for future chapters are also appreciated. :)**

 **/Anelah**


	3. I'm

**A/N: This one is kind of short, sorry about that. Ahh, sorry idk what I was even doing, I have, like, 5 finished chapters, just waiting to be published. Sorry I haven't done that yet.**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm

* * *

"While that was very, very good, some men won't fall for your tricks. You'll still have to learn how to fight with a sword and pistol." Jack explained, regarding Angelica's maneuver seconds ago. He still hoped she would do that again. She lowered the sword, anger appearing on her pretty face. What had he said now?  
"Do you seriously expect me to learn how to kill someone? Are you completely insane?!" She yelled at him, throwing the sword on the ground. Jack held up his hands in surrender, trying to calm the Spanish novice down. "No! Angelica, I merely want to teach you how to defend yourself. What good would a dead nun be? I'm sure yer God will forgive you for valuing the life He gave to ye, aye?" He tried again and immediately noticed her facial muscles relax just a tiny bit.  
"I will not kill or hurt anyone." She insisted. Jack ignored her and picked up his sword, handing it to her. Reluctantly, she accepted it. "It'll be fun. Trust me."

* * *

Angelica scoffed. Trusting this man was the last thing on her mind.  
He rounded her, standing behind her now. He adjusted her grip slightly, so that the she was holding the weapon correctly. Then, he stepped back. He gestured for her to simply try it out. Angelica let out a deep sigh. With all her strength, she swung it around, causing Jack to jump aside in surprise. She smirked at his reaction. Gibbs had left the pub now too and stopped in his tracks when he witnessed his captain teaching that nun how to handle a sword, in the middle of the marketplace. He cocked his eyebrow again. Well, Jack was a dead man. If anyone ever found out about this... Jack was now using his dagger as a makeshift sword and was "fighting" against Angelica, showing her where to step when and which side to move to when the opponent took a step. She was actually concentrating, he was proud to notice. Then, he swung his dagger around, taking her off guard, knocking the sword out of her hands and caught it again, pointing both weapons at her. "You cheated!" She accused him. "Pirate." Jack simply replied, too late realizing his mistake. He slowly lowered his arms, his eyes not leaving hers. Bugger. "What?" Angelica exclaimed. Jack tried to smile fakely, but failed. That was it. He had ruined everything. As usual.

* * *

Jack swallowed hard. The feeling he felt at that moment was unlike any other he had ever felt. He felt so incredibly stupid, he felt like a liar and a cheater more than ever before. The beautiful woman started backing off. In shock, she lowered her gaze at his arm. The sleeves had been rolled up from the practising they had been doing. It was there as clear as day. The P. Pirate. A pirate. She was standing opposite a pirate. A murderer. A thief. A criminal. A *pirate*. Jack swiftly put his sword and dagger back, not saying a word. She stared at him. So much regret in his face. She felt bad for a second, but then she remembered what he was again. A pirate.  
Pirate.  
Pirate.  
Pirate.  
"I be Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, like I told ye. I did not lie to you, Angelica. Let me explain." He tried.  
"No! No, you... you're a... a pirate! I-" Angelica didn't even know what to say to him.  
She turned on her heels and practically ran away from him, across the by now lonely, dark, big marketplace, up through the alleys, not even worrying about any men that could have been lurking somewhere in the dark. Faster than ever, she reached her beloved, safe convent and climbed in through the window, immediately shutting it after her. That was it. She was never going to see him again.  
She truly hoped that.

* * *

Jack was still standing there in the middle of the marketplace, unsure what to do. Follow her? Drink rum? The latter sounded very, very tempting.  
Drink rum and forget her. "What did y'do?" Jack heard Gibbs' voice behind him. Slowly, Jack turned around to face him. "I may have unintentinally told her I was a pirate or something like that." Jack muttered. Gibbs sighed. "She's a nun, what kind of reaction did ye expect?" Jack held up his index finger. "Actually, she's a novice about to take her vows." He added.  
Gibbs frowned. "How in the world did ye get someone like her to like ye?" Jack shrugged first, then frowned. "She doesn't like me Gibbs, never did, never will. I don't either. She's just a selfish little..." he hesitated, "Anyway, I might have mistaken her convent for a brothel and she just so happened to be the first damsel I laid my eyes upon." Gibbs gave him a knowing look. He had only known Jack for about a month and already he knew him too well. "Go after her, Cap'n." With that, Gibbs spun around and strolled back to his pub, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts in the middle of the marketplace.  
Waiting for nothing in particular, Jack continued to stand there for a good five minutes. Finally, he cursed under his breath, wondering towards the convent.

Damn Gibbs.


	4. With

**A/N: This is the part of the story where it gets (even more) exciting btw**

* * *

Chapter 4: With

* * *

Angelica was woken up by the sound of the clock signalling it was 4 AM. Time for morning prayers. She got up straight away, eyes puffy and tired. She had only slept two hours, all thanks to Sparrow, for he convinced her to come to town with him where he tried to teach her how to kill someone with a sword.  
Aggressively, Angelica tied her corsett around her waist, gasping as she did so. Merely thinking about him made her blood boil.  
She pulled her skirt up to her thigh and stood one foot on her chair, so she could tie her shoelaces, which, again, she did not do very gently. This resulted in her pulling too hard on the fragile ribbon, which caused it to snap. "¡Mierda!" Angelica cursed in Spanish, exhaling loudly. She had no time or patience for this kind of stuff today.

* * *

"Need any help with that?" Came a hoarse voice from the darkest corner of the room, which was unmistakably Jack Sparrow's. "You. Complete. Bastard!" Angelica yelled at him, in shock, but not really surprised, pulling him out from the corner by his coat, not even caring how loud she was shouting. "First, you break into my room, then you make inappropriate comments all the time, ruin my lunch, nearly expose yourself and me to the other sisters, break into my room again, force me to go to town with you, touch me inappropriately, teach me how to kill someone, expect me to just be alright with it, I tell you to stay away, again, as I might add, you completely disregard everything I said, break into my room again and watch me get dressed! And I thought you couldn't sink any lower, you filthy pirate!" When she ended her row of insults, some of which were truthful, her voice was lowered to a cold, hateful, threatening whisper.  
Angelica grabbed him by the coat and pushed him against the wall, so he had no way of escaping, then slapped him as hard as she could. Jack cringed and even wimpered in pain. His eyes instantly watered. It stung like a million needles.  
"I s'ppose I deserved that." He admitted, all his usual wit and sarcasm gone. Angelica stepped back, fuming, and shooting him death glares. "I am a soon-to-be nun. I will no longer even so much as look at someone of your breed. If you don't leave immediately, I will have you hanged, pirate." Angelica spat, full of hate.  
Jack could see she meant it. "Wouldn't that be against what it says in yer bible?" Angelica let out a bitter laugh. "You think? Try me." "You're more of a pirate than a nun, Angelica. Just look at the way you act, the way you tal-" Slap.  
If she had at least hit his other cheek.

* * *

"Get the hell out. NOW!" "Ye think I chose this?" Said Jack calmly, completely out of the blue, taking the novice off guard. She gave him a confused look. The hell was he planning now? He pulled up his sleeve, revealing the branded P and his Sparrow-tattoo. Angelica crossed her arms, not uttering a word, showing no sign of emotion on her face.  
Jack started circeling around her in her little, modest room. "My father is Captain Teague, he was the pirate lord of Madagaskar, now he's the Keeper of the Pirate Code. I guess I was born a pirate, but I wasn't born a bad man. I was a free, happy kid, till one day Lord Cutler Beckett from the East India Trading Company, caught me and forced me to work for them. I was to bring cargo across the seven seas for them with my ship, the Wicked Wench." Jack paused to retrieve a flask of rum from his pocket, taking a sip, "One day, Beckett ordered me to ship cargo, only this time, said cargo were 100 slaves. Long story short, I didn't agree with his views, also because I was similarly forced to work for the East India Company, so I liberated them. All of them." He stopped, looking distantly out of the window.

* * *

Angelica swallowed. Swallowing always sounded extra loud and like it was not a good time to swallow when there was tension between two people. And when it was quiet on top of all that. "How'd you get the P?" She asked finally, maintaining her poker-face.  
"Well, they found me, burned and sunk me ship and branded me a pirate. Made a deal with Davy Jones just to get her back. The Wench is now called-" "-the Black Pearl." Angelica finished the sentence for Jack, who nodded. She was more intelligent that she would let on. "Why did you tell me this? If you think I will forgive you, you're comp-" "Not why I told you." Jack interrupted. "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea of what kind of a person I be, love. Ye just need to know how to defend youself, which is what I be trying to teach ye." He explained, putting his flask back in his pocket.  
"Come to town with me. I'll promise you, you won't even have to touch a sword." He tried again.  
"Sparrow, I've already missed morning prayers because of you. If I have any chance of still becom-" Jack cut her off again, "Exactly, can't get any worse. Which is precisely why you should make the best out of this situation and have some fun. God won't mind ye bein' happy, love." He winked, pushing her towards the window.  
Angelica couldn't believe she was seriously thinking about going. Again.  
After everything he had done. It made her so mad that he had this way of talking himself out of situations, that he could just start talking about something else to distract her from why she was mad at him in the first place, making him seem all innocent, making her anger go away. Oh, she saw right through him.  
Then again, how much worse could it still get? What more harm could she do? How bad could going out one more time be? She looked the pirate in the eyes. He had a pleading look in them. She glanced out the window. They still had two hours before breakfast.

Should she go?

* * *

"On one condition: never interrupt me again." Jack grinned, which she naively interpreted as a "yes".  
"This is the last time." She said, finally having made her decision, climbing out the window, him following closely behind. Confidently, she marched downtown next to him, slapping his arm away every time he wanted to pull her close, because of the men lurking in the corners of the dark alleys. She could handle it. The Lord would protect her.

* * *

Minutes later, the duo had reached the marketplace unharmed, which remained empty. Pubs were throwing drunks out onto the streets, closing down for the night. Or day.  
It was darker than before, but a few inns were still open, the light of which lit up the marketplace. There was a bench in front of a house further back and a man, probably homeless, or just plain drunk (or both) was sat on it whith a guitar. He started playing a tune and the closer Jack listened, he heard it was a tango.  
"This dance, m'lady?" He offered, his voice hoarser and deeper than usual. Angelica hesitated, but ended up taking his hand.  
Jack placed a hand on her waist, simply walking around the marketplace slowly, in smaller circles. He didn't really know how to dance and neither did she, but that didn't matter. He guided her into an elegant spin, she actually chuckled. The man playing the guitar had noticed those two people were dancing to his music and he decided to switch things up a bit, now playing a faster, even happier piece. Jack grinned. This was more like it. He started spinning around faster with his hand still on her waist and they were simply moving to the music. It wasn't perfect and it didn't need to be. They were just two young people, so different from eachother, yet more similar than either of them knew, having fun.  
Angelica was actually smiling, Jack had been this whole time.  
"I'm a man of me word, love. Told ye ye'd like it." He smirked.  
The guitar player finished his song rather apruptly, but Jack was prepared for it. He spun the girl around and caught her, his arm behind her back, with her leaning back in his embrace, if you could call it that.  
The smirk remained on his face. For a moment, Angelica wondered what he was going to do next. Was he going to... kiss her? But they had only just met and it was a sin. He wouldn't do that, would he?  
Yes, he would. He wanted to.  
He wanted much more than just to kiss this Spanish beauty.  
But he didn't.  
Instead, Jack gently let her go and they broke out of their trance.  
It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Besides, he valued his life, so he wouldn't dare kiss her, a nun.  
"Come, we still have some time." Jack invited her, already walking towards an open pub.

* * *

Jack spotted a table in the furthest corner of the room and headed straight for it. The pub was stuffy and still quite full, although not as loud as usual. In fact, it was very quiet. Some people were still talking in low voices, others just sat and drunk their liquor. The party athmosphere was long gone. At this time of the day, the few inns that were still open, were filled with almost exclusively homeless, lonely or troubled people who came to drink away their pain in silence.  
Jack slumped down onto the chair, Angelica sitting opposite him. A waitress noticed them and asked them what they wanted. "Bring us two bottles of rum-" Jack's voice trailed off, as he rethought his order. "Actually, forget that. A bottle of your finest red wine with two glasses will do." He said that as if it were no big deal. He only drank wine on rare or special occasions. Was this one of them? Jack felt like he needed Gibbs right now to knock some sense into him. What was happening to him? What kind of spell had this lady cast on him? Angelica furrowed her brow for a moment upon hearing what Jack had ordered, but was quick to relax it as soon as the waitress had left and Jack returned his attention to her.  
"How long are you staying in Sevilla anyway?" Asked Angelica bluntly, Jack didn't mind though.  
"For as long as I need to convince you to leave that convent." Replied Jack honestly. Really? Was that his plan? He hadn't even properly thought about it. What was happening to him? Why did he even care? Was he... falling for... no. He just couldn't bare to see this woman, who clearly loved freedom and had an abundance of natural talent regarding swordfighting or rather, disarming a man, waste away in some convent. That was not the life she had chosen and it wasn't the one she truly wanted, he could tell.  
Angelica's reaction was a mere smile. A forced, bittersweet one. She had expected him to say something like that. She didn't have the energy to argue with him again. They both knew it wasn't going to happen.  
The waitress interrupted both their thoughts when she placed the wine and glasses on the table and also lit a candle, which she put in the middle of their small table. Jack nodded in thanks and paid her right away.  
Without a word, Jack gracefully took the bottle and poured her some of the drink, then himself.  
Carefully, she took a sip. Not too bad. Jack smirked, pleased with himself. She liked it, he could tell.  
"Don't you ever wonder what the world looks like? What the sea smells like? What sand feels like?" He asked, sipping on his wine. "I do. All the time. But God chose this life for me." Angelica argued calmly. Jack sighed, putting his glass down. "What about what you want, Angelica? Do you want to stay in that convent for the rest of your life? It's about you, not anyone else. It's about what you prefer." She didn't reply, though. Jack watched her intently.  
Her dark brown eyes focused on her glass of wine. Her wavy hair fell over her shoulders perfectly. That black nun-attire complimented her beautiful figure, but obviously showed nothing he would have liked to see. She touched the glass to her soft lips and drunk some more wine. God, she was so gorgeous. He had not been lying when he told her he wanted her.  
He was falling for her.  
He was drawn to her.  
She changed him.  
She brought out a side of him he didn't even know he had.  
She now lowered the glass and finally placed it on the surface of the table. Her eyes moved from the glass to meet his. Immediately, Jack tensed and felt his heartrate accelerate.

He was falling for her.

They just looked eachother in the eyes for a moment that seemed to drag on for forever. Finally, Jack cleared his throat to break the awkward silence and she looked away.  
"You should be gettin' back... Angelica." He said, no strength in his hoarse voice. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt so not at all like himself.  
"Thank you... for this attempt at gaining my trust and forgiveness." Angelica smirked, loosening up slightly. "Did it work?" Jack inquired, smirking as well. She got up and left without a word, but the pirate was quick to follow her and make sure she got back into her room at the convent safely.

* * *

They were both in her room, Jack's back against the window, Angelica on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the door, listening for a sign of life from the sisters. Were they at breakfast already? Apparently not, since it was still quiet.  
She slowly turned around to face Jack. She knew he was there, despite the darkness hindering her from seeing his face. She heard his slow breaths. She could almost feel them.  
She couldn't see him, but she felt his warmth radiating off his body. He was standing way too close to her. And... she did nothing to stop him.  
She felt frozen in place, heart beating faster than ever, world spinning, sky falling. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was _she_ doing?  
Why did she feel so tingly?  
Why did she not feel angry or annoyed at him for once?  
What was happening to her? What was going to happen? Her breaths got shorter and faster as her heartrate did. She felt dizzy. She felt like she had lost any control over her body. Her mind was shouting at her to slap him, yell at him, get away in any way possible. But her heart was telling her the opposite.  
"Yes," she breathed, her voice pretty much failing at working, "it worked." She whispered, stepping a tiny bit closer to him.  
It took Jack a moment to realise she was answering his question he asked twenty minutes ago.  
Slowly, he placed his hands on her jawline, gently cupping her face. He was barely touching her skin, but Angelica felt the heat from his touch.  
She now felt his hot breath against her face, coming closer. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do, but her instincts told her that was what she was supposed to do.  
His lips brushed against hers and she did nothing to stop him.  
Then, he kissed her. So softly. He hardly even touched her lips with his, but she felt it.

Instinctively, she buried one hand in his hair, behind his neck and placed the other on his waist, kissing him back. With every passing second, she felt more confident and they started kissing harder, more passionately. Her back harshly hit the door and it made a loud thump, but they didn't even acknowledge that. She pulled him closer, if that was even possible, feeling his warm body pressed against hers. Breathing heavily, heart racing, their lips parted and Jack moved down to her neck and started kissing and sucking on the skin just below her ear.

A quiet moan escaped her lips and she moved her head, which told him she wanted him to kiss her again, which he happily did. That simple kiss turned into a full-on makeout. She felt so dizzy, like the whole word was spinning and collapsing around her, but she was safe in his strong arms. Both of them never wanted this moment to end. Angelica was different than any other woman he had ever met. He had never felt this way about anyone before. "Jack..." She mumbled between kisses, pulling on his dreadlocks. What was he doing to her? She longed for him in ways she never knew possible.

God, this woman was driving him crazy. He wanted her even more now. But she wasn't ready, was she? No, probably not. He could at least try. Jack lifted one of her legs up, holding it in place, pressed against his side. She did nothing to stop it. She actually kissed him harder in response and pulled on his coat, until it fell to the floor.

They were really going to do this.

* * *

"SISTER ANGELICA?" Came the overly loud voice of Marìa, the oldest nun in the convent, that brought the two lovers back to reality. They jumped apart. The nun was aggressively knocking on the door now. "Are you there?" Marìa asked, still yelling and hammering on the door. Angelica tossed Jack, who was already half out the window, his coat. He winked at her and jumped out, landing not so softly on the muddy ground. Angelica was about to open the door, when she rushed over to the window and leaned out of it, beaming mischieviously at Jack, who smirked aswell. "Kiss me." She whispered, leaning down to meet his lips for a quick goodbye-kiss.

"See ya, angel." Jack said and with that, he disappeared into the night.

"Sister Angelica?" The sound of the door opening made Angelica jump and turn around quickly. Marìa was standing in the middle of the room. She looked worried. "Is everything alright? You didn't attend morning prayers." She asked and Angelica put on a fake frown. "I am truly sorry for that, it's just... I... I felt really... bad. I had a really bad headache." She lied, but the elderly nun didn't really buy it, since Angelica's cheeks were bright red, she was breathing heavily and it was clear she was biting back a smile. Sceptically, Marìa looked around the room, although she herself didn't know what she was looking for, so she decided to drop it. "You'll have to ask God for forgiveness, not me, Sister Angelica." She said dryly, as she left the room. "We will be having breakfast in a few short moments. I trust you'll feel well enough to help prepare it?" Angelica sighed deeply, grinning from ear to ear.  
She had fallen for Jack. If not before, she certainly had now. Jack was right. How could God punish her for being in love? How could he punish her for being happy? All of this was so wrong. So, so, so wrong. This wasn't meant to happen. She didn't think about it at that moment, but deep down she knew he was going to steal her innocence. It had almost happened minutes ago anyway, if Marìa hadn't interrupted. She had to take her vows, but she basically already knew she couldn't.  
Maybe she could try to hide it? One thing was for sure: she was going to see him again and she wasn't going to do anything to stop it.

In fact, she couldn't wait for him to kiss her like that again.


	5. You

Chapter 5: You

* * *

Jack forcefully pushed the doors to the inn he and Gibbs were staying at open and hurried up the stairs towards his room.  
In the narrow corridor on the second floor, Jack nearly ran into someone. As he looked down, he recognized it was Gibbs. "Captain." Gibbs greeted him, Jack nodded in response.  
"See ye later, Gibbs." Jack called over his shoulder as he entered his cabin, smirking. Gibbs quirked his eyebrows. His captain had an unusually happy expression on his face and walked with a spring in his step. Something had caused him to be in such a good mood.  
Rum? No that was too ordinary.  
A nice lady of the night? Gibbs frowned. That wasn't it either.  
He suddenly was determined to find out, at least he'd have something to do, as he had the feeling Jack wasn't going to visit Capitàn Fernàndez any time soon. He was distracted by something.  
What if that distraction was the reason for his good mood? Not that it was any of his business, but what if it had something to do with that nun-lady Jack had introduced him to? But last time he had seen her, she had shouted at Jack and left.  
Sighing, Gibbs decided to drop it and headed to his own room to get some sleep.

* * *

Jack had spent the whole day sleeping and occasionally getting up to have a drink or look at some maps and his compass, which, as he hated to admit, always pointed in the direction of the convent.

The sun had already set and it was once again pouring down with rain. A hooded figure hurried across the marketplace where people were quickly loading their tables, chairs and the goods they were selling onto their carriages being pulled by miserable, tired horses. The figure stopped for a moment to look around. The doors of the inn swung open and a woman wearing a dark coat stepped inside. Her wavy hair was soaking wet and sticking to her back. She was breathing heavily, she had obviously been running to get to her destination as fast as possible. The chubby woman working at the reception gave her a sympathetic look. "I... I am looking for a man called Jack... Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. Is he staying here?" She breathed, leaning against the counter. The lady opened a heavy book and scanned the recent pages, noticing the pretty, young woman's hopeful face in the corner of her eye. After a few seconds that seemed to drag on for forever, the lady looked up and declared: "Sì, he is staying here, in room 203. Shall I give him a message from you?" Angelica shook her head. "Thank you, that will do." With that, she turned around and headed towards the stairs. The lady at the counter smiled and returned to doing what she had been doing before, which was knitting some socks for her nephews.

* * *

Jack woke up with a jolt, as someone knocked on his door. He instinctively grabbed his pistol and unlocked the door as soon as he had walked over there. He slowly opened it and peeked around the corner to be greeted by a soaking wet Angelica. He grinned wryly at her. "What be ye doin' here, love?"  
Jack opened the door all the way to let his novice enter and put the pistol to one side.

She took off her coat and threw it onto a chair as if she lived there. Then, she turned to face him, arms crossed, a serious expression on her face.  
"Jack, I don't know what's happening, but whatever it is, it needs to stop. I don't know what that... encounter... yesterday was, but it cannot happen again." She got straight to the point.  
"Why not?" Jack asked.  
"Because I can't do things like that. I can't be... kissing... some man I hardly know." She cringed at the word "kissing". It had taken a whole day of not thinking about anything else, but she had finally come back to reality. It was wrong and couldn't happen. She was not allowed to... fall in *love* with a man, let alone a pirate. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself and surely, God wouldn't either.  
"Why not?" Repeated Jack.  
Angelica didn't reply. They both knew the answer. There were a million reasons why they couldn't see each other anymore.  
She sighed deeply and rested her palms on the backrest of the chair. There was silence. "Why did any of this even have to happen?" Angelica questioned, frustrated, to no one in particular.

* * *

Jack slowly came over to her. It already felt like they were so far apart, and yet, she was standing so close to him.  
"So..." he started, Angelica already prepared herself for the worst, "...why did you even come? If you don't want to see me anymore, why didn't you just stay away and ignore me?" Angelica felt the blood rush into her face.  
She didn't even know the answer to that question. But... maybe she did?  
"Ah..." Jack made a knowing sound, placing his hands on her arms, "Is it... because you found it too boring in that convent? Looking for adventure? Want to see the world? Experience new things? Sail the seas? Feel the wind on your face, the rain on your skin and the wind in your hair? Want to hear people speak normally and loudly? Want to laugh and live your life happily? Want to be free? Is it because you know you will waste away miserably in that little convent when there are so many different paths and possibilities out there? Is it because you want to be free to live your life the way you want with the people you like? Or did you come just to tell me you choose the life of a nun over a life full of adventure?" She swallowed hard. "God wanted me to live this life." She replied, holding on to her beliefs, causing Jack to grunt in frustration.

* * *

"Angelica, let it go! If ye truly believe he made your parents dump you on the doorstep of a convent, just so you could become a nun against your will, simply because you've never known another life, then you must also believe you were meant to meet me, who showed you all the possible ways to live your life. Who gave you a way out, another option. Isn't that a sign? Ye can't waste your life living it for others, 'Gelica. I mean, look at you. Ye ran away from yer convent in the middle of the night, during a storm, to a man ye kissed once or more likely, made out with, the night before. If that's not something or someone telling you ye shouldn't be a nun, I don't know what is." "I didn't ki-..." She started, but realized it was pointless and shut her mouth again.  
"I can't just... run away with a pirate." She argued. "What makes you believe I want to run away with you? All I care about is to see a talented woman like you get what she wants. Ye'd make a good captain." He retorted, grinning at that last remark.  
He couldn't offer her a safe life anyway. He'd put her in danger all the time. Besides, what had happened to him? Why did he care so much about her happiness? He should just leave. Go back to the Pearl and continue living his life. He had seduced a nun. That was quite something to brag about.  
Well, he had at least kissed, or made out with one. He turned his attention back to her. She had turned her back to him and was looking out the window. "I don't know what to make of all this, Sparrow. This is all so wrong. I... have no idea what I did yesterday, but you will forget it ever happened, alright? I have to take my vows like I promised, before... anything else... comes up." She was searching for the right words.  
Jack was silent. That meant he wouldn't be able to steal her innocence? Ugh.  
Slowly, Angelica picked up her jacket and walked towards the door, opening it. Neither of them said a word.  
The tension in the air was nearly unbearable. Jack was half expecting her to turn around and throw herself at him like a hungry animal, like she had the night before.

But she didn't.

She didn't even really hesitate.

Without a word of goodbye, she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

And she was gone.


	6. I

**A/N:**

 **So I haven't updated in forever and it's honestly just because I didn't feel very inspired. I just wasn't into Pirates of the Caribbean for a while (which was soooo weird because that never happens to me). Anyway, I am back now and this chapter, or rather, this whole story, is a mess and totally cheesy and not PotC, but idc.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: I**_

One rainy week later, Captain Jack Sparrow found himself once again sitting in a pub, miserably sipping on his rum.  
This whole bloody trip was a disaster.  
He had not managed to motivate himself to get off his behind and try and find Capitàn Fernàndez, and he hadn't decided to go back to Càdiz and set sail again either. Gibbs however, was having a fine time. Every night he disappeared with a new wench and Jack was positive Sevilla would run out of rum soon if he kept drinking as much as he had been the last week.  
"Good evening, captain." Came the soft voice of a female, close to Jack's ear. "Why are you sitting here... all alone?" She purred, her Spanish accent thickening. She must have picked up on the fact he did not speak or understand Spanish.  
Jack turned around. The woman was quite petite, had thick, black hair, bushy eyebrows, dark eyes and full lips. She was wearing a slightly dirty red dress with very low cleavage. She was very attractive. Normally Jack would have flirted with her for a minute and then gone to a private room with her, but he didn't feel like it at all tonight. "Not tonight." He declined her offer and turned his back to her again. She sighed audibly and just as he thought she was going to walk away in the other direction, he noticed she was, in fact, making her way over to the chair opposite him. Without even asking, she flopped down onto the chair heavily and leaned across the table to grab Jack's bottle of rum and drinking some.  
Jack just stared at her, not sure what to do in this situation. No wench had ever done anything like this.  
"Your week been as tiring as mine?" She asked, her Spanish accent suddenly gone and replaced by an English one, one similar to Jack's. "Uh... aye." He admitted finally, as she passed him back his now almost empty bottle. "I'm just sick of this job. So many disgusting men can just... do whatever they want to me." She went on, opening up to this man she had only just met. Jack didn't know what to say, since he had never really looked at it that way. "What brings you to Sevilla, then?" He inquired, handing her the rum to finish it. "Long story." She muttered after having drunk the rest of the liquor. "And why are you here alone?"  
Jack cleared his throat. He supposed he could tell her the truth, since she for some strange reason seemed to trust him aswell.  
He should have been here with Angelica. He was sitting at the same table he had been drinking wine with her at, just over a week ago.

* * *

"Well, I... my... the person who was supposed to be here with me... is not here." He tried explaining the obvious. The woman opposite him cocked her eyebrow. "A woman?" She smirked. "Worse." Jack muttered, which caused the prostitute to frown. "A man?" But Jack shook his head, not showing any emotion. "A nun-to-be." The woman gave him a quick look as if she felt bad for him. "Oh."  
"'Oh' indeed." Jack agreed. "The question is, captain, how... *far* did you go?" She now asked, drinking the tiny bit of rum that was still left in the bottle. Jack leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Too far. And then again, not far enough", he paused briefly, "She has every reason to hate me. First, I broke into her room, then for some reason I convinced her to allow me to teach her how to handle a sword and she found out I'm a pirate. After lots of back and forwards we kissed and the next day she came to tell me she had changed her mind and we will never see each other again." His words were true and bittersweet. There was anger, frustration and regret in his voice. The dark-haired woman couldn't help but grin. This pirate was rather fascinating.  
"Well, if you want my humble opinion, I would say go back to sea and sail the oceans until you die. Or, this one requires a bit more effort, get off your behind, drag yourself to that convent, apologise properly and show her how amazing life can be, with you." She suggested, now leaning back in her chair too.  
"Ye mean... She will be coming with me to sea?" The woman shrugged. "Where's the problem? Isn't that what you wanted?" She frowned, not understanding. Jack didn't reply.  
"You love her?" That question was not one he was ever going to answer. Ever.  
Nice try, lady.

* * *

The woman laughed. She had her answer, he didn't even have to say it out loud. Without a word she got up and walked away, but not without quickly placing a hand on his shoulder in an encouraging, friendly way. Jack jumped up, but she was already gone. He had enjoyed her company. It had been like talking to a close friend, one that wasn't drunk 24/7 and actually gave useful advice.  
The small crowd in the inn now started clapping and whisteling. The guy who had been playing the guitar and had been singing out of tune for the past two hours seemed to be getting some help on stage. A woman with darker skin, thick black hair and a red dress jumped onto the stairs, next to the man with the guitar. The pub did not have a stage, so most of the time, any singers or musicians just used the stairs as a stage.  
Jack instantly recognized the woman as being the wench he had talked to just a few minutes ago. She hadn't mentioned she sung, too!  
The guitarist started playing a tune and after that intro, the lady started singing:

* * *

" _I_ _should have stayed with you last night, instead of going out to find trouble_  
 _That's just trouble_  
 _I think I run away sometimes, whenever I get too vulnerable_  
 _That's not your fault_  
 _See, I want to stay the whole night, I want to lay with you until the sun's up_  
 _I_ _want to let you inside, oh, heaven knows I've tried_  
 _I wish that I could let you love, wish that I could let you love me_

 _I wish that I could let you love, wish that I could let you love me_  
 _Say, what is the matter, what's the matter with me?_  
 _What's the matter with me?_  
 _Oh, I wish that I could let you love, wish that I could let you love me, now"_

* * *

While the guitarist was playing a melodic outro, she looked Jack in the eyes the whole time, a slight smirk starting to form on her lips.  
Was it a coincidence that everything about this song reminded Jack of the situation he had gotten himself and that novice into? The woman had been right. He had to apologize, even though he wanted absolutely nothing from her now. Angelica had made her choice and he was going to collect Gibbs from the floor of one of Sevilla's pubs and drag him back to Càdiz and sail the seas with his Black Pearl forever. Alone. Free. No responsibilities.  
Before the song had even ended, Jack got up from his chair and exited the inn in a hurry. It was bloody dark outside, even though it was only around four in the afternoon. It was still raining, huge puddles everywhere, practically no one on the streets. Jack frowned. He hated rain on land. He didn't mind it when he was at sea, it made things more interesting and fun and piratey. Plus, everyone was wet anyway thanks to the waves. But on land it was just miserable and wet and cold and everyone was in a bad mood.  
Now, including himself.  
Muttering and cursing under his breath, he wandered along the all too familiar streets that lead to the convent.

* * *

Angelica sat at a desk in the library. Normally they would be gardening now, but due to the weather all sisters were inside, in the library, knitting or making pretty little bracelets and necklaces they could sell at the market during winter when there wasn't as many fruits and vegetables growing. Angelica had made many already and was now simply reading a book she had found in the back of the library. It was a collection of poems and short stories by a writer she had never heard of before. The desk she was sitting at was located at the back of the room, next to the back door. She was so into the poem she was reading she hadn't even noticed this back door open. She jumped up, startled, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Jack.  
She didn't know whether she should be surprised, happy, agry, upset, sad or disappointed and somehow, she was everything at once.  
So she said nothing.  
She simply stared at him, standing opposite him. He didn't say anything either.  
Finally, she decided to speak.  
"You can't be here." She said coldly. "I know." He stated. Angelica felt her becoming more and more angry. "Then why in God's name are you here?" She hissed, pushing him behind a book shelf, because Sister Ana was approaching. He couldn't help but grin in response of her touching his arm and forcing him to move backwards. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to explain himself.  
"Look... Angelica" he started, she flinched when she heard him say her name, "I wanted to... apologize for-" "Keep your voice down." She interrupted him, nervously scanning the room. Jack smiled falsely, clearly annoyed. "I wanted to apologize for... well... breaking into your room, teaching you to kill someone, kissing you..." he paused, desperately trying to remember anything else he could have done to annoy her. "Walking around the convent in broad daylight, watching me get dressed, touching me inappropriately, buying me alcohol-" She tried to finish his apology for him, but he interrupted again, smirking, "Which you gladly accepted and drunk quite a bit of." Angelica opened her mouth to say something back, but she actually didn't know what, so she closed it again, defeated. Jack smiled slightly. "Now I shall go back to Càdiz and board my Pearl and sail freely. Goodbye." His words were cold and without emotion. Angelica was truthfully surprised. He pushed past her and exited the library unnoticed, not once looking back.

* * *

The young novice just stared into space for a while, processing what had just happened. "Sister Angelica? Sister Ana asks you to help her cook lunch today." Someone called out, but Angelica barely heard it. So that was it. He was gone. Life would go back to normal. No more midnight excursions to the pub. No more dinners by candlelight. No more swordfighting. No more cursing. No more dancing in the moonlight. No more... kissing. "Sister Angelica?" Sister Ana and one other novice were both looking at her, expecting her to come down to the kitchen with them. "Excuse me." She said simply and pushed past them forcefully. She didn't care what the others thought of her now. "JACK!" She shouted as loudly as she could, swinging the door to the library open. She ran down the stairs and across the hallway, right to the front door, through which Sister Marìa had just entered, soaking wet, carrying a basket full of ingredients for lunch. "Angelica, where are you going?" She asked sternly, but she was basically telling her to not go anywhere and stay inside. "I'm sorry." With those words, Angelica stepped outside and ran past Sister Marìa. There he was. Slowly walking back downtown. "JACK! Wait!" She called after him and he turned around and saw a very wet Angelica rush towards him. She stopped right in front of him, breathing heavily.  
What now? Why had she done this? "Sister Angelica! What are you doing? Talking to a man?" They both heard Marìa's alarmed voice coming from behind them. Jack looked at the young woman in front of him expectantly. "I...I..." she tried to say something, but didn't know what. "I... want you to stay." She breathed quietly and desperately. "Please."  
"You and I both know that's not going to be possible. I can't stay here, I'm a pirate. I need the sea breeze. If you want to stay here, then stay. I've made my choice. What's yours?" Jack's voice was uncharacteristically clear and firm. Angelica opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. Sister Marìa called her again, she did not like the look of this. Jack eyed her expectantly. "Jack, I..." Jack sighed and turned to walk away. He didn't have time for this. "Go back inside before you catch a cold. I belong to my ship, to the sea. I can't offer you a good life, I can't guarantee your safety. It was foolish and selfish to ask you to join me and I'm truly sorry." He said sincerily. Again, Marìa called and it started to rain even harder.  
"I don't want a safe life... if... if... Jack, take me with you." Angelica said, stepping closer to him. "Go inside." He said coldly. Angelica couldn't understand why he was saying this. "I don't understand!" She heard herself say shakily.  
"Sorry, love." Then, Captain Jack Sparrow turned around and walked away from the one person who truly loved him and left her standing in the cold rain.


	7. Go

**Chapter 7: Go**

* * *

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted at his first mate who he had spotted practically lying on the floor of a pub surrounded by empty bottles and women. Gibbs got up shakily. "Cap'n." He slurred and tried to sound more sober, which did not work. "We're leaving. Immediately." Jack ordered and exited the stuffy room without another word. He spotted a carriage coming his way and signaled for it to stop. He heard the door of the pub open and close behind him, so Gibbs had made it. Jack threw the man controlling the horses a sack of money and climbed into the carriage, closely followed by his first mate. "Take us to Cádiz." The Captain ordered and then sat back, pulling his hat over his eyes.  
Before he could actually relax a bit, he heard a female voice shout "WAIT! Please, wait!" The carriage stopped and Jack jumped up and opened the door to see if Angelica was truly there. A woman wearing dirty trousers and an equally dirty and old white shirt came rushing towards the carriage. "Angelica?" Jack questioned, almost hopefully. The woman stopped, confused. "My name is Helen. I'm the woman from earlier. We talked, remember?" The woman said and Jack recognized her as indeed being the English girl who had given him advice earlier. "What do you want?" He snapped and she took a step back, taken aback. "Well... uh, I was wondering if... if I could come with you. To sea. I would like to join your crew, Captain...?" "Jack Sparrow." Jack finished for her. He eyed her up and down. She seemed pretty strong, intelligent and she sure was pretty. "Get in." He accepted and helped her get in the carriage, regretting the way he had reacted when he had seen the woman was Helen, not Angelica. "My first mate Joshamee Gibbs." He now gestured to Gibbs, who waved at her and smiled.  
The horses started trotting again and so began their journey back to Càdiz, the Black Peal and Jack's normal pirate-life.

* * *

Angelica lay in her bed, staring at the wooden ceiling of her small room. She felt like she would never be able to smile again. She felt numb. The skin on her cheeks felt weird from all the dried tears. The heard the door open but it sounded like it was somewhere in the distance, not right in front of her. "Sister Angelica?" It was Ana. She felt her sit down on the end of her bed. "Prayers are in five minutes. Marìa expects you to be there." Angelica swallowed, but continued to stare at the ceiling. "What happened?" Ana asked softly, audibly confused. Angelica felt new tears forming in her eyes. "He... he left." She whispered, her voice breaking. "Who?" Ana questioned. "Jack." She replied and as she said his name she started to cry again. Ana was just more confused now. "Jack?" Ana repeated. Angelica sat up slowly, facing her friend. "Ana. You must promise not to tell anyone." She said, firmly. "Angelica... you cannot ask such a thing of me. We must not lie." Ana was slightly taken aback. "You won't be lying, you'll just be keeping something to yourself. Leaving out a part of the truth." Angelica felt like she must at least tell her. She didn't know what to do and maybe Ana had some advice. Ana sighed and gave her a look of defeat. Angelica took Ana's hands in hers and looked down at her lap. "Remember the time we secretly bought a book at the market? It was the one about the young princess who falls in love with a prince. But she wasn't allowed to be with that prince because she was betrothed to a different prince her parents had chosen for her." Angelica said, now looking at her. "We shouldn't have done that. We can't read books like that." Ana replied. "Sí, but it was a good story." Angelica reasoned, to which Ana nodded guiltily. "Well... in the end the prince was forced to stop seeing her and leave the country. But the princess... she loved him." Angelica remembered, dreamily. "That's true... and she ran away from home to find him. And when she did they sailed to a faraway land together." Ana recalled, smiling slightly. Angelica's expression was scared now. "Promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you?" Hesitantly, Ana nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Jack. He... well, one night he kind of climbed in through my window and... The day I misbehaved at dinner he was waiting in my room again. We went out for a drink, to a pub in town. He bought me expensive wine and told me I was beautiful. He taught me to defend myself. He danced with me. He... he kissed me. And I kissed him. If María hadn't interrupted... Ana, I... I love him." Ana just sat there, frozen in shock. "Sister Angelica! He corrupted you! You must not let him! He used you! How could you?" She cried.  
"No, you're wrong! He tried to tell me to make up my mind and either come with him or stay here." Angelica started to explain, but Ana interrupted. "Then you made the right choice!" "No, you don't get it! I couldn't choose. I wanted him to stay, but he wouldn't. So I ran after him to beg him to take me with him. He told me no. He said he couldn't give me a safe life. He left me, he left me here. I was the one who couldn't choose. He's a good man, he protected me." Angelica defended Jack, tears forming in her eyes. "He's selfish. If he loved you, he would have stayed. Nothing is more important than your one true love. It says so in that book we read." Ana argued. "The sea is his one true love. Ana, he's a pirate. His actions proved he loves me. He's a good man. He has a good heart." Angelica started to cry again now, looking up at the ceiling while trying to keep it together. Ana however, felt really dizzy all of a sudden. This was beyond anything she could ever have imagined. This was beyond scandalous. This was a catastrophe! Was she asking to go to hell?

* * *

The sun had just started to rise when Captain Sparrow, Gibbs and Helen arrived at the harbour in Cádiz. The Black Pearl was thankfully still there and halfof his crew was aboard aswell, playing cards and drinking rum. Jack reckoned the others were downtown in some pub.  
As soon as his crew spotted him, they all jumped up and quickly put their cards and bottles of alcohol away. "Cap'n Sparrow. Ye're back." Larry, a young man stated matter-of-factly. Jack merely nodded in response. His crew noticed he seemed... off. First of all, he didn't seem drunk at all. Secondly he barely said a word. Third, he didn't even seem annoyed that his crew were playing cards instead of actively watching what was going on around his precious ship. Speaking of which, he didn't even seem overjoyed to be back aboard the Black Pearl.  
Helen shyly stepped out from behind Jack and smiled at his crew who eyed her hungrily. Jack noticed this. "Um... this is Helena. She'll be treated like any other crewmember, is that clear?" Jack managed to say half-heartedly before he disappeard in his quarters. "It's Helen, actually." Helen said quietly, watching the door to Jack's cabin shut forcefully.  
Gibbs placed a hand reassuringly on her back. "He'll come round. It's probably something to do with that Spanish nun. He'll get over her." He smiled at her and then left to tidy up the mess the crew's drinking game had created. Helen just stared into space for a bit. A nun? Jack hadn't mentioned he had fallen for a nun! Two hours later the Pearl was ready to sail again and Jack was back at the helm, feeling the wind in his hair, which made him smirk slightly. He was determined to forget that wicked daughter of God and remember how beautiful the sea was and how his only love was the Pearl.

* * *

Hours later, in the middle of the calm sea, the sun was setting which cast a hauntingly beautiful orange light. Jack was still at the helm, watching the gentle waves. He heard someone come up the helm and he thought it was Gibbs, but this person sounded like they were at least a hundred pounds lighter than Gibbs. In the corner of his eye he saw that it was Helen. She smiled at him and handed him a bottle of rum which he gladly accepted. She had one herself and began drinking. "Ye did well today." Jack said and took a swig of rum. Helen smiled again and looked at her boots shyly. "Gibbs and some other guy called Greg are in the brig with the rest of the crew. Greg's playing guitar and wants me to sing. Want to join us?" She suggested. Jack shrugged. "Send James up to the helm then." Helen grinned. "Great. I will. Can't wait." She rushed downstairs, practically bouncing down the stairs in excitement. Down in the brig Greg was playing old pirate and sailor songs, which, to everyone's suprise, Helen knew the words to and she sung beautifully. Everyone was drinking way too much even for pirates. A few hours later, Jack ended the "party" because he knew he would have to get up early. They had a long way to go if they wanted to ever reach the Caribbean again. He retreated to his cabin and was sorting out some maps and putting away those he didn't need at the moment, when someone knocked at his door. "No!" He shouted annoyed, assuming it was Gibbs. The door opened anyway. In came Helen. "Sorry." She apologized, closing the door behind her. Jack placed the map he was holding on the desk next to him. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Helen stepped a bit further into his cabin. "I like your quarters." She mentioned, looking around. Her speech was slurry, suggesting she was more than just a little tipsy. "Aren't you tired?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Not too tired to not pay you a... visit." She whispered slowly, stepping closer to him. He simply wanted to go to bed and forget about all that had happened over the course of the time he'd been in Sevilla. "What do you want, Helen?"  
"You." She bit her lip seductively.  
Jack loved hearing a beautiful woman tell him that she wanted him, but this time he didn't even feel affected. Helen was gorgeous, she was drunk and would be the perfect distraction from Angelica.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well." This didn't seem to throw Helen off at all, though. "I understand. I want to make you feel better after what that girl did to you."  
Jack shook his head in disbelief. "You told me to go for it! You encouraged me to apologize to her, you told me to convince her to come to sea with me!" "I didn't know she was a nun and I didn't know she was going to hurt you like that!" Helen argued.  
"It just didn't work out, and it's really none of your business, love." Jack smirked slightly and gestured to the door. Helen was already half out the door when he added: "She didn't hurt me."


	8. Into

**A/N:** Heyy, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I hope you enjoy this. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I'm just going with it. It's gonna get a lil bit more cheesy and romantic :)

I also want to apolgize to every Spanish-speaking person reading this cringey mess of a fanfic, I don't speak Spanish and I probably didn't even spell the most basic words right, I'm sorry, I tried :(

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Into**

* * *

"She didn't hurt me." Helen scoffed and stomped out of the room, leaving the door wide open.  
Jack did feel a bit guilty. He hadn't realized Helen had a thing for him. Maybe it was just the rum, but it sure would make for some awkward interactions the next day. But, how much easier would it have been if he had decided to do what she wanted? He wouldn't have been able to look her in the eye because he would only be thinking about Angelica. Whether what Helen wanted was a fling or a relationship, he couldn't give her either because of that intelligent novice.  
He returned his attention to the charts he had previously been studying, not even bothering to close the door.  
A gentle knock on said door startled him, causing him to turn around.  
There she was.  
Were his eyes playing tricks on him?  
There _she_ was.  
She just stood there, in the doorway, staring at him. She wore a pair of black pants, boots and a oversized, dusty white shirt.  
"I... I was wondering where my shirt went." Jack said.  
Angelica smiled slightly. "I didn't think you'd miss it as you always wear the same one anyway." "Nothing wrong with that, love." He retorted.  
"It smells." "It certainly does now." He grinned.  
Angelica tried to bite back her smile. Jack gestured for her to come in, which she did.  
"So this is the Black Pearl. Your one true love." She stated.  
Jack shook his head. "Not my only love." Angelica gave him a suspicious, surprised look. "My other love is the sea." Jack winked at her. "Why are ye here?" She shrugged. "You told me to make my choice. Here I am." She said casually, but Jack knew as much as she was trying to make him think it was no big deal, it truly was. She had left everything she'd ever known behind and had decided to not only trust a male stranger with her life, but to also sail off with him, a pirate. It went against everything she had been taught and everything she thought to be right. It was a bloody big deal.  
"Why are ye here?" Jack repeated, his eyes fixed onto hers. What was he trying to get her to say? "Because I've decided I don't want to spend my life inside those walls when there is so much that I haven't seen yet." She paused. "And because if I couldn't get you to stay with me then I must stay with you. I wanted to come with you." Jack sighed and dropped his gaze. "Angelica. I cannot offer you a safe life. I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I know." She said. "I don't expect you to." Jack was now putting away his maps and closed the door. "Do you want to sleep here? I don't know where you've been hiding all this time, but I think it's best if you stay here for a bit, I don't trust any of those rats I call my crewmembers." He offered, genuinely concerned. Angelica nodded shyly. "I just want to make sure ye know I can't look after you." Said Jack, again.  
She chuckled, patting him on the back. "But you already are." She whispered, lying down on his sofa while he climbed into his own bed.

* * *

Silence filled the cozy room. Angelica could hear Jack's slow breathing and felt her own quicken. What was she thinking? Had she made the right choice? There was no going back now. She was here now. And although being nervous, she felt comfortable. It felt right.  
"Jack?"  
"Aye."  
Angelica swallowed. "Thank you."  
She gradually drifted off to sleep, allowing herself to relax. "Love? Angelica?" Jack cleared his throat. "What?" She snapped and he grinned in response. There she was. The feisty woman he had seen hidden inside the young girl withering away in that small convent in Sevilla. The woman he fell in love with. "How did ye get here?" He sat up now, genuinely intrigued. Angelica rolled over so she faced him. "I ran after you. Took a carriage and prayed I'd make it to Càdiz in time." She paused. "Who was that woman?" For a moment, Jack looked confused. In her presence he had forgotten all about Helena or Helen, whatever it was.  
"Oh, her. Helen. Recruited her in Seville. Said she wanted to work here." He replied nonchalantly. Angelica cocked an eyebrow. "Looks to me like the only thing she wants to work on is you." "Jealous?"  
"Do I have a reason to be?" She sat up completely now and lit a candle. Facing Jack, she gave him a challenging look he did not like. "Why did you leave, Jack? Why did you leave when you knew I wanted to come with you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you encouraged me to run away. With you." She said, crossing her arms.  
Jack swallowed. He tried to fake a smirk, to play it off, but failed. The former novice furrowed her brow. "Do you really get scared that easily?" She was pushing her luck, testing out the boundaries. Jack got out of bed and put his boots back on. Angelica scoffed. In her mind, this confirmed it. He was running away. "Wow." She commented, the sarcasm evident.  
"I already told ye. I can't keep ye safe and I don't want to be responsible for anyone but meself and me ship. Excuse me, I need some air." Jack opened the door, more than ready to leave.  
"There is more than enough air in this cabin for the entire crew!" Snapped Angelica.  
"What kind of a person do you take me for?" Jack joked, desperately trying to change the subject. "I don't allow anyone to enter my quarters."  
"Except for her." Angelica remarked, referring to Helen. To this, Jack pointed his finger at her. "And you." He said and with that, he slipped outside, Angelica hot on his heels.  
She noticed him leaning against the railing up at the Pearl's helm. He had his back turned to her and was facing the wide, deep sea. It was mild and calm that night and the full moon lit up the ship with its white, cold light.  
Angelica carefully climbed up the stairs to the helm and leaned against the railing herself. They both simply watched the gentle waves crashing against the ship. "Where to are we sailing?" Angelica asked him. "La Martinique. Then, we shall go on to St. Dominique." Jack was facing her now.  
Angelica looked away, embarrassed. "Where is that?" Jack smiled. Of course, she was young and had never been outside the walls of her convent. How should she know? "Far away, love. In the Caribbean, where ye get the best rum and have the greatest time of yer life." He gazed into the distance longingly, Angelica watching him. "But... I heard the best women come from Spain." He added, smirking. Angelica felt her face go red and failed to force back the stupid grin that was spreading on her face. Jack gently placed an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Angelica felt light and giddy. And this time, she didn't wait for him to make the move. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. The kiss was affectionate and loving and as much as Jack would have liked to go all the way, he stopped when she pulled away and the two just stood, side by side, watching the world they both in that moment thought was theirs.

* * *

"Jack? What do you think Marìa will do when Ana tells her?" Angelica looked up at him, concerned.  
"You told Ana? What did you tell her? When did you tell her?" Jack pressed, alarmed. "After you left. She found me crying in bed." She said, making sure the sharpness in her voice was evident. Jack sighed and took Angelica's hands in his, facing her. "Look, you know why I did what I did. I did what I thought was best for both you and me, I tried to find the easiest solution." "Yeah, and the most painful solution." Angelica snapped. "Can we not do this now, please? I'm bloody sorry, if that's what ye want to hear!" Angelica was surprised he had actually genuinely apologised. It wasn't the most elaborate apology, but it was an apology nonetheless. It actually made her feel bad for being this petty, especially since she was fully aware Jack had no ill intentions when he had made the choice to leave. He had even explained it to her face to face before he left.

* * *

"I didn't mean to... Maybe we should put it behind us. I'm here now and there is nothing you can do about it." She smiled slightly, already climbing back down the stairs towards the captain's quarters, Jack following her. They had only been on the same ship for an hour and had already had two arguments.  
Whatever future they now had, it ought to be interesting.  
"Gibbs!" Jack called out for his first mate, who came hurrying out from the brig, a bottle of rum in hand. "Aye, Cap'n?" Jack pointed to the helm. "Mind the boat, aye?" Gibbs nodded a bit reluctantly. He would have preferred to drink some more with his crewmembers, but he respected and liked his captain and he also liked the money he got paid, so he obeyed.  
Still, he longingly watched Jack disappear into his cabin followed by his feisty Spanish nun. He chuckled to himself. Who would have thought the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow would end up with a nun? The fact that a nun had fallen for him was frankly quite astonishing, even considering his charms and good looks and all.  
But here she was, the nun, aboard the Black Pearl sailing to the Caribbean with Captain Jack.  
Angelica seductively took off her boots, smirking at Jack. "Now this is a sight I've seen before." He commented, referring to the incident in Sevilla. Angelica laughed. "You scared the hell out of me." "You seemed more angry than scared, maybe rightfully so."  
"I was." She said, sitting down in bed next to Jack. "Ye can sleep in my bed, if ye prefer that." He offered, but Angelica shook her head, knowing him all too well. Jack suddenly jumped up and grabbed a bottle from behind his desk. With a grin he showed it off to her. "Red wine, from France. The French are said to have the best wine." He poured her a glass.  
"Gracias." She accepted the glass. "To..." He hesitated, unsure of what to toast to. "To us." Said Angelica. They both took a sip.

* * *

Jack found himself once again staring at her, watching her every move. He didn't know what had overcome him, but she was just such a beauty.  
"What?" She chuckled, noticing him eyeing her up and down. "Ye look lovely." He admitted. Angelica raised her eyebrows. "I'm wearing an old, dusty shirt of yours, my hair is a mess, my trousers are dirty and I probably smell of sweat." "Ye look perfect." He insisted and Angelica had to look away, feeling the blood rush into her face and she felt light and happy. Jack gently pulled her closer to him, caressing her arm. He brushed her hair out of her face and she smiled at him. "Kiss me." She whispered. "Hm?" Jack pretended he didn't understand, just to hear her say it again.  
"Kiss me, Jack Sparrow." And he did.  
He lay her down onto the bed, kissing her neck, enjoying being allowed to touch her body. She moaned softly, tugging on his shirt, making him take it off right away. She was nervous, but she knew she wanted this.

* * *

Gibbs was doing his job, pacing up and down impatiently, waiting for his Captain to resurface. He sighed, stopping to simply watch the waves and gaze into the distance. The water was black and still. Really, there was barely any wind that night, only the occasional soft breeze. The sky was clear and dark blue, sprinkled with white little stars. But there was another light in the distance, one that was much more yellow and dimmer. Much alike the torches and candles that had been lit around the ship. "Jack!" Gibbs called out. "There's a ship approaching!" No answer.  
"Jack?" Gibbs tried again, making his way to Jack's quarters.

* * *

Angelica moaned again as Jack swiftly took off her shirt. There was only one thought in Jack's mind; one that consumed him: he wanted her.  
As he kissed her, his beard tickled her neck and she laughed, causing Jack to smile stupidly. He realized how he admired literally everything about her. She was perfect. Everything she did was perfect. The way she laughed made him feel warm and it made him laugh too. Her laughter truly was contagious.  
This was unlike anything Jack had ever experienced with a woman, for this time he actually loved her. He cared about her. He knew her. In addition, she was also young and innocent and he knew he had to be extremely gentle and careful.  
He slowly pulled down her trousers, smilingat her reassuringly, as he could see her tense up slightly. Angelica suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable as she lay naked on Jack's bed. "Please, Lord, forgive me." She muttered, not even daring to think about what Marìa would say if she knew what she was about to do.  
"Love, look at me." Jack said and gently placed a hand under her chin. "Are ye sure about this?" He asked, concerned. Angelica swallowed. She looked at him. His eyes, his face. His body. Him. "Yes." "Do you trust me?" Angelica smiled at him. "Yes." He felt even better about this now that she had confirmed consenting. He leaned down and kissed her, which made her feel safe and protected, even though she still wasn't sure if she was doing it right. A sharp pain between her legs made her gasp and tears filled her eyes. "It's alright. You'll be fine." Jack said gently. Angelica was honestly surprised the pirate she knew could be so romantic and caring, but she didn't say anything as she was still trying to force the tears back. "The pain will go away. Look at me, love." Angelica actually pulled him closer to her and kiss him again.

"I'm fine. I'm alright. Really." She reassured him and he could feel her loosen up a bit. So that was it. She was actually in bed with a man. But she didn't feel as bad about it as she had expected she would feel. In fact, she did not regret it one bit. He made her feel alive, he made her feel a way no one had ever made her feel. She loved how she felt and she loved how this felt. She knew Ana would faint if she could hear her thoughts, but she wanted this moment to last forever. At least that was one thing both Jack and Angelica could agree on: they did not want this to ever end. "Jack! There is a ship approaching!" They both heard Gibbs call, followed by the sound of his steps approaching. Angelica couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

"Jack?" Gibbs knocked on the door. "Did you lock it?" Angelica whispered. "No." Jack said slowly.  
"Why the hell not?"  
"You were distracting me! Besides, if I recall correctly, you were the last person to enter the room." Jack argued.  
"It's your cabin! Your door, your key!" She hissed. "Jack? Can I come in?" Gibbs was knocking on the door repeatedly.  
"NO!" Jack and Angelica shouted in unison. "I'm bloody busy!" Jack added, annoyed.  
"Continue." Angelica ordered, making Jack smirk.  
"With pleasure, m'lady."

Gibbs saw neither of them for another half an hour until Jack finally staggered out of the cabin, stuffing his shirt into his pants, a hickey on his neck and two buttons missing from his shirt.

* * *

"What appears to be the problem?" He asked innocently while his entire crew was staring at him, some annoyed, others jealous and many simply impatiently.  
Larry simply pointed at a ship which was now close enough to the Pearl for them to be able to make out it was one of the Navy's ships.

"Oh, bugger."


End file.
